


“What were you doing in Juice’s room?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Caught, Cousin Happy, F/M, Forbidden Love, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "imagine you're Happy's cousin and you and Juice are keeping your relationship a secret from him, but he catches you "





	“What were you doing in Juice’s room?”

“Stop baby.”

Your only response was a giggle as you continued to kiss along his neck and jaw, your hand down the front of his cargo pants, stroking him slowly.

“Oh come on. I haven’t seen you for a whole week. I was lonely while you were on this run.”

Juice groaned and nodded, knowing how needy you were after he comes home.

“I know baby but I promised you that we would spend time together when we go home. Happy’s dorm is right down from mine and he might be getting in any minute. He could catch you leaving here and then we're fucked. Are you crazy?”

“A little. Runs in the family I guess. Besides, he’s gonna go to my house to fix my washing machine after he comes down. He isn’t going to catch us.”

Juice scoffed and found the strength in him to push you away softly.

“Still baby, we can’t. Someone else might find out. Hap will have my balls if he finds out that we’re together. We’ve been doing good keeping this secret, we can’t let it out now.”

You groaned but eased off of him, knowing that he was right. Your relationship with Juice was going well and you didn’t want to risk losing it. With a sigh, you pulled away completely and nodded.

“Alright. Fine. You owe me though.”

With a wink and a cheeky grin, you walked towards the door to leave his dorm, Juices hand over his own crotch trying to situate himself. With a shuddering breath, he pointed to your face.

“And fix your lipstick, it’s all over the place.”

You playfully rolled your eyes and wiped around your bottom lip with one hand while you pulled the door open. Closing it quietly behind you, you turned forward again only to gasp as the door across from Juice’s, your cousin's door, swung open. Your eyes widened and you froze in place, Happy’s eyes narrowed as he looked at you.

“What were you doing in Juice’s room?”

“I uh, I was bringing him a beer.”

In your head, you patted yourself on the back, thinking that was a pretty good lie. It sounded convincing even to you. Unfortunately, there was one thing you’d forgotten about.

“Why is your lipstick smeared all over?”

He stated it as a question, but the ferocity in his eyes showed that he wasn’t actually asking you. He didn’t give you time to a sweet, pushing past you and swinging Juice’s door open. The younger Son jumped as the door opened, the knob slamming into the wall behind it and leaving a hole in its wake. Juice’s eyes were wider than yours as he saw the two of you standing there, a look of fear in your eyes and fury in his. Apparently, Juice had also forgotten yo clean himself up as smears and lipstick prints littered not only his mouth as well but also his jaw and neck.

Happy’s hands clenched at his sides, an angry heat radiating off of him.

“You fuckin my cousin? After I told all of you to stay away from her?”

Juice gapped like a fish as he tried to think of what to say. He didn’t know what would be better. To lie and risk Happy thinking him not only a liar but also betraying his trust, or to tell the truth and hope Happy would appreciate the honesty. Regardless, Juice could feel an ass whooping coming on and he figured it would be better to just tell the truth.

“No. Well I mean yes, but it’s not like that. We’re…we’re together.”

You hurried to slide in front of Happy, a nervous chuckle on your lips.

“He’s just messing around. It was just a one-time thing, my fault. I went after him. I-”

“Don’t lie to me.”

If anyone knew when you were lying, it was Happy. Growing up, he was one of the oldest and he’d seen you lie enough as a little girl to be able to catch it now. After five seconds under his heavy gaze, you caved.

“We are together. He was telling the truth.”

You both stood there motionless, waiting to see what reaction he was going to have. He caught the both of you off guard as he suddenly reached forward and took your arm in a rough grip, pulling you out of the dorm and dragging you behind him.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re going home, and you’re gonna stay there. I don’t want you in this clubhouse anymore unless it’s for a lockdown.”

“But Happy-”

“No buts. I ain’t gonna tell you again.”

You stayed quiet after that, just thankful that he hadn’t put hands on Juice. You knew he was angry, wanted to protect you. You figured you’d take a day or two, give him time to cool off. You knew he wanted you to stay away from his brothers, the threat of danger too great against you if you were romantically involved. But your feelings for Juice were real and you would make sure to let Happy know that. He’d always had a soft spot for you and while you didn’t like to, you would definitely use that to your advantage.

“Hap, come on, can we just talk? Just let me explain.”

“Explain what? That you went behind my back to do what I told you not to? Risked your safety?”

“I am safe Hap. Both of you keep me safe. We’ve been together for months, we’ve just been hiding it because I knew you’d be mad, but you shouldn’t be. I’m happy with him. He always watches over me. I went after him first, it was me. Don’t hold this against him. I know you’re only trying to protect me but I’m a grown woman. I’m going to be with him regardless. I want both of you in my life though.”

You stared up at him as he came to a stop, both of you looking at each other. He looked you over, the gears turning in his head as he tried to think about everything. Without a word, he took off again, much more gentle this time.

“We’ll talk about this later. Right now we’re going home so I can fix this damn washer of yours.”

You nodded silently, trying to hide the smile that you felt tugging at the corners of your mouth. You had gotten through to him, even if only a little, and you were sure that in time, Happy would let up.


End file.
